1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital interface sensing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many sensing apparatuses are used to sense analog signals, such as temperature and humidity. A monitor system will receive the sensed signals from a sensing apparatus via a signal cable to process these signals. However, because the sensed signals are analog signals, the signal cable may influence signal transmitting quality. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.